


The Timber Wolves: Lone Wolf

by GamerWolf156



Series: The Timber Wolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Not Known (Teen Wolf), England (Country), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWolf156/pseuds/GamerWolf156
Summary: Aidan White is a boy without a place in the world, until he arrives at Bambrick High, where he meets students like Matt Donovan, Stefan Salvatore and Scott McCall. Hoping for a fresh start, new friends, and a year with a little less drama, poor Aidan's in for a hairy time. (Pun well and truly meant;) This is something I have a draft for and will be willing to continue if people are interested. More info in A/N





	1. Prologue

FOR MY WONDERFUL PARENTS  
MY BEAUTIFUL SISTERS  
AND FAMILY MEMBERS EVERYWHERE.  
BUT ALSO FOR THE TWO BEST GRANDDADS  
x REST IN PEACE x

The Timber Wolves: Lone Wolf

Moving to a new school can be tough, I can barely say I survived the first few years in my many, many, schools abroad. My new school was Bambrick High, it was a college like no other, as it prided itself on being the best school in the country. The students at this school were the best of the best. However, these were only the reasons my parents wanted me to go, I wanted to go because it meant I would be captain of the football squad, to be popular, I would be cool. Whom I kidding though I've never been any of those things, my parents move around so much, that I don't even get a chance to make friends. They've moved me from America to Australia, from Japan; Tokyo, to France; Paris, to Rotherham, England, where I now reside in my bedroom sulking.

My room was at the very top of the house, the attic, or the perfect escape as my parents so called it. Its white walls and duck blue feature wall made it look girly and far too bright. The bedding was a kaleidoscope of blues which striped horizontally across the bed, only just reaching the end of the mattress. It was way too early in the morning for me to be awake, but how could I sleep? A new school meant a new start for me, a chance to be remembered, not at the boy who left, but as me, Aidan White. What a boring name indeed.

My clock flashed six thirty-nine on my bedside table. It wasn't fair the one time I wanted time to fly and it seemingly stood stock still. I smirked remembering the time I threw my clock at the wall, when I was six, only to get away with it when I smiled up at my dad saying, 'I only wanted time to fly', that was a good memory- everything was good- until I turned 10. Then my parents had to go and ruin our almost perfect, but ever so hectic lives, by telling me I was adopted. I couldn't say I was surprised, my dark hair contradicted my mum's straight blond hair and my dads' messy blond curls. In fact, everything about me was different compared to them, my temper and their calm, my piercing cheekbones, and pale skin, to their round faces, and brown tan, which they managed to keep all year round while we lived in Melbourn, Australia.

They were just so kind. From what they told me, my parents left me for dead, and no one knows who they are, where they are, or literally anything about them. So basically everything I do know about me is made up. My birthday, fake, my parents, fake, my family, fake, even my boring old name was given to me by someone other than my parents. And honestly, that scares me because my entire life is a lie, one great big whopping lie.

You know what though, today will be different because today is a fresh start. Fresh as a daisy, fresh as coconut, I take a deep breath of beautiful, wonderful, fresh air- I really need to take a shower.

The hot water cascades over my skin as I finally prepare for the day. As I turn the nozzle off and pull my towel around me I inhale the steam clearing my senses. My arm hairs prick as the cold rush of air from the bathroom window mixes with the warm steam.

My clothes, which I pulled from the wardrobe quickly, consisted of black jeans, a white shirt, and a bottle green jumper. A proper uniform. Compared to most schools abroad the English uniform sucks. In America I never had to wear a uniform, however in America, we lived out in the middle of no-where; Wolf-trap, Virginia was exactly what it said, a trap. However, there was no school uniform. Win.

I amble downstairs just as it turns seven, perfect timing, I smile, new day same old routine. My point is proved, if only to me, as I'm greeted by the familiar smell of pancakes wafting in from the kitchen. 'Ooh, America you'd have been a great place to settle down if only it wasn't for all those calories'.

"You seem happy today," my Mum greets me, her hair glowing golden as the morning sun blesses her with its presence. Positive weather to dispel negative thoughts, nothing works better.

"How could I not be? A new day, a new beginning, la di da." I grin at her wolfishly.

"Don't get snarky with me mister, just because your getting older doesn't mean you can get funny, you've had plenty of time for that, how old are you now hmm 15," 'oh no, not this again, for Petes' sake'.

"Mum," I whine, "you know I'm nearly 17."

"Don't whine at me, and 'nearly 17', you know what your father says, talk like a child get treated..."

"... like a child, I know I know." My dad was always saying phrases like that, as if we hadn't heard it all before. We giggle in unison, fond memories plaguing our minds. "Where is Papa?" I say in my fake American accent. Mum gives me 'that' look. I have the decency to cringe as much as her at my antics.

"Work." She replies bluntly.

'Ah' I think, 'today's going to be one of those days'. Now, my dad is a genius, well he's an estate agent, but he is the reason we move about so much. Something I managed to complain about endlessly while also having the time of my life. You see, once my dad sees a house he wants, whether it be around the block, or across the pond, or two, or three, he gets that house. It drives mum up the walls sometimes, I can't blame her. We'll settle in Brooklyn, after finishing selling in Queens, and then all of a sudden it's, 'I've just found the perfect house, it's just a hop, skip, and quite a big jump, cuddle your koala bear we're off to Australia'.

"By the way, what on earth are you wearing?" Mums turn to grin wolfishly.

"What do you mean?"

"That formal monstrosity, are you going to an interview or something?" Has she seriously forgotten today's my first day? Could she even forget such a thing?

"No, mum, it's college, today," she stares at me blankly. I'm worried now.

"Dad didn't give you the leaflet, did he?" She outwardly sighs in exasperation.

"What leaflet," I croak, my throat dry as she rummages through a draw, she pushes a screwed up piece of folded paper towards me. It read: 'Bambrick High, a college boarding society, proven to get the best out of your child.'

'Boarding... Society...' What the f...

That wasn't even the worst underneath in bold were the words: 'no uniform required'. "What am I wearing then?"

"One of your dads jokes, say cheese," I look up just in time to be blinded by a bright flash.

"I'm too old for this shit," I mumble dramatically.

"Aiden White, watch your mouth," my mum smirks as I make a daft attempt to look down at my mouth, before whispering, 'I can't'. I receive a light tap on my arm, and a whispered apology before tucking into pancakes.

"Why didn't you tell me? I haven't even had a proper chance to say goodbye to dad, I need to get changed, I haven't even packed.

"Sweetie, do you know who I am?"

"Umm, no, let me call Sherlock, he'll know," another, slightly harder wack on the arm had me chuckling.

"I've had your bag packed since we arrived, where did you think all your good clothed had gone?"

"A French charity shop?" My mum snorts, it wouldn't be the first time my wardrobe had gone missing whilst moving from place to place, most of the time I just got new clothes to blend in with the new crowd.

"Why do I even have to board? This place is only like, one mile away."

"Because... why would you want to stop here if all your new friends will be there," she says, a little too quickly, I just nod my head, whatever it is, it isn't my place to butt in, I'll wait for her to tell me. "Right then, run along and get changed, we've got till 10 to get there, but I'd like to be quicker so we can get you signed in and stuff."

Well then, not to sound too excited or anything, but it seems like this year might actually be interesting. 'Oh sarcasm, you fickle mistress'.

A/N: Okay, so this is obviously just an introduction, and most characters you're all familiar with will be added next. The pace will quicken, so don't worry, there will be action. In my draft this does lean more towards the Vampire Diaries for characters, however Teen Wolf for content. Sooo um Vampire Diaries characters are basically Teen Wolf werewolves in this. Hopefully people like this idea 'cos I kinda have this all planned out. If you've read any of my previous work *cough cough* sorry, I've improved a lot since then and my writing will hopefully be longer *crosses fingers*. If you want more comment please, even criticisms, I want to improve so I can make good content :P.

I hope you enjoyed this -GM156


	2. Something smells off

The car ride to college was nothing special. It was a surprise for sure, but not special. Okay, Okay I was a little excited, this was my first time away from my lovely, but quite overbearing adoptive parents. However, I was also shitting myself, because, well, this was my first time away from my lovely, overbearing adoptive parents.

'Jesus this road is bumpy,' my mind's on edge as I try to settle my trainwreck of a brain into some semblance of normality. "Ouch, shit, not my hair, not my hair," now, I wouldn't say I was a vain person but if I had to list favourite parts of myself, my hair would lose every time. It just couldn't be tamed. Black tendrils stuck out at every angle, and most days it could be compared to an angry octopus dancing the salsa. My mum looked on the edge of both crying from laughter and just plain crying.

"Oh kiddo," she sniffed-giggled, "why'd you have to go and grow up?"

"Umm, I don't know mum, but when you find the fountain of youth I'll happily drink from it and stay your eternal, hot, sexy son," I wiggle my eyebrows at her to gain the full effect of my superhuman sarcasm. She loses her battle and full-on belly laughs. "So, do you know much about this mysterious boarding college society thing, or are you leaving it up to me to find out all the juicy gossip?"

"Well, it's meant to be really good and.." Whatever my mum said next was drowned out as she takes the next right turn onto an elusive gravel path. The tires shudder underneath us. My jaw drops open. This place is huge, and I'm talking huge like five mansions spread across a five square mile British estate, with beautiful hand cared for gardens, and, for Pete's sake, are those cherry tree's. Even the grass looks like its trimmed by hand using a bloody ruler, not a single blade is out of place, the lawns even have patterns perfectly embedded into them. Is that a rainbow?

'Make a U-turn, make a u-turn... recalculating...' The satnav blurts out, ripping me from my trance. The car abruptly comes to a stop

"Shit..."

"Mum...!"

"Sorry, wrong turn." I glance over at her. Disappointment is evident on my face. I want to go here. *Snap*. The camera light snatches my expression. Mum's laughing again. "April fools," she trills in a sing-song voice. I'm going to kill her one of these days.

"You're the fool," I mutter under my breath.

"What was that hunny?"

"I said, can you help me with my bags, please," I smile at her innocently.

If the outside of Bambrick was grand, the inside definitely wasn't a letdown. The massive doorway opened up to a mass of people buzzing around in a hive of activity. Staff ran around wearing formal suits and business attire, while old friends hugged and in some cases shook hands, how posh was this place? All this happened under actual crystal chandelier that rained down beams of light like God himself was grinning from ear-to-ear. No one here looked lost. No one looked new. We travelled unnoticed to the front desk, which took up the middle of the huge entrance room and was circular in shape with multiple staff working at multiple stations within it. We were greeted by a stern and professional young man.

"Hi I'm John, how can I help you?" My mum nudges me forward obviously not wanting to embarrass me by talking for me.

"I'll see you later sweetie, call me when you're settled in and every night after that, I want to know all the gossip." And just like that Mum leaves. I hug her briefly and say bye.

I clear my throat, "Hiya," I say cheerfully. 'Was that too informal?' "I'm Aidan White, I'm here to sign in for my first year."

"White, White... hmm," John checks through the first list if names slowly, I swallow, my throat dry. He moves onto the second list. "Ah, here you are. You were supposed to sign in last week. Sorry, you'll have to go." He turns and leaves me standing jaw dropped. But sign in was definitely supposed to be on a Sunday, a day before lessons to settle in. 'What do I do know, mum's left already'. I unzip my duffel bag and grab my phone. Battery level is low, connect charger. Why. Why me. I walk back outside into the magnificent sprawling gardens, humming to myself I decided to walk. Wondering around the grounds only worsened my mood however, why hadn't dad just given me the leaflet, was everything just a big joke to him?

"What are you doing?" An older and slightly rugged man asks me, "these grounds are for students only, you can't be here." He's wearing a blue shirt with a black zip-up coat with the collar ends pointing towards me. His hair is jelled back, but not over-the-top, and his face is rough with sharp edges defining his jaw. His eyes are blue and his build is athletic. He's the level of good looking you aspire towards, and he doesn't even seem to know it. To be honest he looks like he's been cut straight out of a high-end magazine.

"I'm supposed to be a student here, I went to sign in and umm... John informed me that I should have done so last week. I'm sorry. Can you call someone to pick me up please, a taxi maybe, my phones dead, I'm sorry..."

The man takes a deep breath and starts to laugh. He sticks out his hand for me to shake. "Saltzman, Alaric Saltzman. I know quite a mouthful. I teach history here. I also, unfortunately, teach John. He's messing with you by the way. Go back and sign in. I look forward to seeing you around."

Not for the first time your left standing, mouth slightly ajar, with a stupid expression plastered on your face. 'Well, shit.'

"You're late," the girl at reception said when I approached it for the second time.

"Well actually, I..." But the girl was paying little to no attention to me, she was staring directly behind me, I turned to see Alaric. Should I call him Mr Saltzman?

"It's okay Sarah he was with me," Alaric, I mean Mr Saltzman said, calmly. Sarah nods dumbly, then checking the names she quite literally throws the keys at me pointing in the direction of the room. That's weird Saltzman doesn't seem like a scary guy, maybe he's different in the classroom?

"Do you want a hand?" He asks politely.

"No I'm fine, thanks for the offer though, I'll see you in history."

He grins, "I knew I liked you, its good to know I'll have at least one student I'll know in my class." We start walking in the direction of my room. Other students we pass stare in mild curiosity, as a constant new kid I'm used to it, but Alaric shuffles along clearly uncomfortable.

"You haven't taught here before?"

"No, I'm replacing the old teacher, I wasn't supposed to be teaching at all, I was meant to be coaching football with my new team of lads down in London. I've been here for a week already though, I got to know a few of the older students, like John, who signed in early."

"Coaching?"

"Yeah football, but I used to come here, and I have my Masters in history, so when I got the call to tell me a place had opened up, and there was no time to fill it before term started, I came running home." He sighs deeply, "I suppose I never could truly get away from this place. Too many memories. Do you play?"

"Football?" Alarick nods, so do I, "yeah I've played ever since I could walk. Never made the cut though, we were always moving around too much for me to settle into a team."

"That's a shame. Will you try out next week? I've been given the role of coach as compensation for taking the job on such short notice."

'Oh my god, this is good, this is so utterly good. It looks like my prayers have been answered. I might actually have a chance this year, to be captain, to make friends, to be popular.'

"Of course I will Sir. I'd be honoured."

Alarick grins again, "great, this is perfect, a history student and a football player, I can see this place still attracts talent." With that said he walks off, leaving me in front of my dorm room door, which I open with a kind of loopy smile, and a spring in my step.

It's the smell they hit me first, of strong, cheap aftershave and weak laundry detergents. Two boys are already in there. I mean men, these guys are huge muscular machines. 'Are all people that come here Greek Gods?' One of the room's occupants notices me. He stands at approximately 6 feet tall with baby blue eyes and short dark blonde hair. He has an attractive face and can be considered the stereotypical football player, making him look like an American sweetheart. "Hiya, I'm Matt Donovan," he brawls in a strong American accent. 'Oh, this guy is actually an American sweetheart.' I smile at him and shake his offered hand. "Wow, you've got a strong grip mate."

"Thanks, same to you, I'm Aiden White."

Matt's dress sense is similar to my own, he's decked out in slim blue denim jeans, and a fitted reddish t-shirt. April showers are still in full swing, so his clothing is both sensible and casual. 'Thank God for this guy not a posh freak like some of these other folks'. I grin at him, "nice top mate."

"Yeah its ok," he shrugs, "I'd rather be in my kit though."

"Oh yeah? What do you play?"

"Football, of course..."

"Me too," I interrupt him. He raises his eyebrows

"American though not this British crap."

"Oh." 'Damn.'

"Don't look so disappointed, most people here play the British stuff, I mean we are in England." The other boy stands up looking broody his mouth set in a thin line. "I'm Stefan Salvatore," he quirks his mouth into a slight smile. Stefan has a pale complexion, a broad forehead, angular jawline, deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. His hair is straight, short, dark brown, which is often spiked up using gell. Both of them seem well put together.

"Salvatore, are you Italian. Are you related to the original Salvatore brothers."

"Not quite." He answers vaguely. 'So he seems talkative'.

"So, who were you talking to outside, was that your dad or someone?" Matt asks, completely unaware, or undeterred by Stefan's lack of talking.

"No, that was just Mr Saltzman, he was just helping me settle in, it's a long story, but he asked if I'd like to try out for the football team, he's coaching this year." Both Matt and Stefan's jaws drop.

"You talked with Saltzman, that mans a legend, he gave up coaching the big league to come to teach boring old history here." Matt stutters, looking at me as if I'd just told them I made a living off jumping off of high-rise buildings. 'So that's why people were looking at us'.

"It's no biggy, he's nice." Matt looks at me like I'm a fool.

"N-no biggy?"

"Calm down Matt it's okay," Stefan chuckles. "If you keep this up Aiden you'll be the most popular bloke in school."

The most popular guy in school. Somethings wrong, stuff like this, it's too good to be true, it only happens in books or films. Something has to be wrong.

"I don't know about that Stefan, he might look the part, and he knows right people," Matt sight, "but he smells like roses." They both grin at each other as if sharing a private joke.

'Roses, how could I smell like roses? Oh, right, I'd used mum's shampoo again.' Well, that's more like it, seems like things are going almost perfectly.

A/N: Here we go, another chapter as promised, and the introduction of most of the main characters. Should I introduce Elana in this as Stefan's girlfriend? Should Caroline be with Matt? Or vice versa? Btw I'm thinking of having Scott McCall come along so it's actually more of a crossover. Pls tell me what you think, any criticism will be accepted.


	3. Home?

Finally, the first day of college. I wake early in the morning, ready to prepare for the day by having a nice long shower. I survey the room, the others are still asleep, but I leave them be, there's still plenty of time. By the way, our dorm room is awesome, the walls are a plain off-white, creamy colour and the floor is light wood. Rugs of different colours are littered across the floor along with beanbags, which make a communal area for us to hang out. Four beds leant side-on against a different wall all the way around the room, leaving one empty, however, no one came to claim it yesterday so we assumed it was just the three of us, not that we were complaining. We fetched our own bedding, and since my mum had packed, I was left with an identical bedspread like my own at home, neither Matt or Stefan said anything about it being slightly girly though, even if their own were dark in comparison. Next to the bed was a wooden bedside table with a matching wardrobe found at the end of the bed facing out into the room. Next to that was a desk made out of, you guessed it, matching wood. Both I and Matt had hung posters above our desks although Stefan hadn't, saying it would 'distract him from studying', wow this guy must take studying seriously.

After having a cold shower, my choice, I changed into the same jeans I had worn yesterday since sign in was on Sunday and college started on Monday. I paired it with a white t-shirt and my short green military jacket, even though today looked like a nice day, I knew how fast this British weather could change, and I slipped on my brown Chelsea boots. While all-an-all been casual, this outfit looked damn good if I had to say so myself. Stefan stepped out of the bathroom next, he was dressed a little smarter than me in jeans and a white shirt, partnered with a casual suit jacket.

"Good morning," I smile at him, he smiles back, "am I underdressed?"

"Nah," he replied sleepily, "you'll fit right in." He peeks over to Matt whose still asleep, its only eight in the morning but breakfasts at eight-thirty, "wanna give him a shock?" I nod my head and follow his lead.

"Hey Matt," Stephan whispers in Matt's ear, Matt groans something incoherent, "Matt, wake up," Stefan yells this time. Matt jumps up and falls out of bed in a heap.

"What time is it," Matt mumbles, yawning.

"Matt its quater to ten, lessons start in fifteen minutes."

"What?" Matt jumps up and starts pulling on clothes, pausing only when he realises he's put his jeans on back-to-front. Stefan and I fall about laughing. Matt turns red, "hay," he yells looking at his clock, "It's only eight."

After a breakfast of eggs, some oatmeal, and grapes, I'm ready to start the day. At my table, Stefan and I were sat next to each other with Matt across from us. At the other end, a group of older girls and a few boys are laughing over last years easy exam papers. To say this place seemed so posh, and possibly kind of strict, I wasn't expecting an easy ride. Matt looks up from his bacon and eggs, and smirks at me, "That's Tyler Lockwood, mate he's a genius, don't expect this place to be soft."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"My sister came here last year, she's finished now. Anyway, she dated him when he was in first year. He sold her second year's exam answers. Tyler's an arsehole, he made sure my sister paid for what she got." Matt looks angry and spits the last sentence with malice in his voice.

"I'm so sorry mate." I apologise

"It's not your fault, bloody v..."

"Vandal... yeah, I heard he spray painted the girl's bathroom," Stefan interrupts, "got away with it too, he's the teacher's pet, cos' he's so smart, it's pathetic." Stefan glances over at Matt who looks pale and smiles at Stefan.

"Not spreading roomers already are you, White." Alaric grins down at us. The entire table falls quiet.

"Of course not Sir, why, do you want in?" I joke. I hear a sharp intake of breath from behind me. Alaric barks out laughing, I grin at him.

"No no carry on, I just wanted to say hello, here's your timetable, by the way, you forgot to pick it up from reception yesterday. Probably my fault for talking to you. See you in history." And just like that, he walks away. I look over my timetable, I have Psychology first, then History, then lunch. After that, I have Sports Ed (Education) than a free period.

"How long do lessons last?" I look up to see the entire table staring at me. "What?"

"You know Alaric Saltzman?" An older boy asks. I recognise him as John, the boy who tricked me yesterday.

"Yeah, we met yesterday, because of you telling me I was late to sign in, so thanks." I snap back, still kinda pissed with him.

"Hay you should learn some respect, mate." John barks back. Another boy starts laughing, I think it's Tyler.

"He's got you there John," he sticks his hand out towards me, "Lockwood, but you can call me Tyler." He looks me up and down as if assessing my use.

"I think I'll stick with Lockwood, Mate," I say calmly. "Unless," I pause, "you fancy apologising to my friend here, for your treatment of his sister." Matt looks up at me like I'm mad. Tyler frowns.

"Be careful, you don't want to make any enemies on your first day."

"I'm not making enemies," I reply, "I'm only making friends, have you heard of them?"

"Oooooh," all Tyler's friends smirk in unison, "you can't have that Tye," "get him, Tye," "deck him mate." Me, Stefan and Matt stand to leave, Tyler wasn't worth a bad rep on the first day.

"Calm down," Tyler yells, "I'm sure this 'mutt' will regret his actions, isn't this right?" Tyler's voice lowers menacingly, and his hand reached out pushing my tray from my grip, it clatters to the floor with a crash, the cafeteria becomes silent.

"No, but you might Mr Lockwood, get your arse up to ice now," (ice is short for isolation, a form of punishment) Saltzman shouts, "as a second year your behaviour should be exemplary, your a model student, act like it! The rest of you get to class, your behaviour will be monitored." The other kids look disgraced to have been caught shouting slurs by Alaric. Is he really such a legend? "Are you okay? I should've come sooner when I saw things escalate."

"It's fine, thank you." He nods appreciatively and leaves.

"Lessons last an hour and a half." Stefan says bluntly, I nod, "meet us at lunch yeah?"

"Of course." 'What just happened? Why is Saltzman being so nice to me weird to everyone else?'

Psych was fun, the teacher talked over the plan for the term, what we'd be covering, etcetera. I sat at an empty dest in the middle of the room trying not to attract too much attention. "So sorry I'm late Sir, my parents didn't give me the leaflet and I though class started next week." a voice said. I looked around my class but no one was talking. What was that?

"This behaviour isn't accepted here. Go to class now though, I'll be keeping an eye on you." Another replies, it's older and gruffer. Am I hearing things?

"Shit, shit, shit, I haven't got a pen. How could I forget a pen on the first day?" It's the first voice again. There's a knock at the door and after the teacher calls 'enter' a boy with a mop of messy dark hair that rivals my own enters with a goofy straight tooth grin. My heart beats faster.

"And you are?" The teacher asks.

"Scott, McCall Mam,"Scott's voice is husky and sweet, and his lips...

"There's a spare seat next to... ah, what's your name?" She's looking at me, Scott's going to sit next to me.

"Aiden," I answer, struggling to keep my voice even. Scott walks over and drops his bag before, gracefully, plopping down beside me. "So," I ask good-naturedly, "why are you late?"

"It's a long story." he grins. I smile at him ruefully, and then I offer him a pen.

"I've got plenty of time."

I floated to History in a state of utter glee, I must look mental, but I have every right to be. Scott McCall was our fourth mystery roommate, and he was perfect.

I'm so lost in concentration I knock headfirst into an imposing figure. "Hay," he yells, oh shit, wait I know that voice, "did you pick History too?"

"Stefan, you'll never guess what I found out."

"I give up go on." I roll my eyes at his obvious lack of enthusiasm.

"I met our fourth roommate in Psyc, he's Scott and he's amazing... ly good at Psyc." Wow smooth Aidan, real smooth.

"Yeah, okay hotshot. History now though yeah, get your head together." I nod and just as I'm about to head into the room my phone buzzes.

"I'll be in in a sec," I tell him already unlocking my phone. It's a message from Mum. They're flying out to Spain right now, it seems like Dad found a house where he's got to give an estimate on for his company, to make sure the buyers aren't going to have trouble with their mortgage. She says she wishes she didn't have to go but she'd be home by Christmas, I was going to have to stay here in the holidays. I lean my head against the cool wall, I wasn't expecting that.

I head into the room sitting next to Stefan. Alaric marches in once the class is full, and without saying anything writes, 'ALARIC SALTZMAN' on the board in clear neat letters.

"Okay then." He mumbles, then turns around and surveys the class raising his voice to a more audible volume. "Alaric Saltzman, its a mouthful, I know, it doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family immigrated here in 1765 to Texas, I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead Great Grandfather I will never be able to thank enough," the class snickers at that, "you'll probably want to pronounce it Al'a'ric, but its Alaric, okay, but you, can call me Rick. I'm your new History teacher."

Just like that the room is captivated, it's silent, and it's hard. Damn, I knew I was daft to think this could be easy, and while the newly dubbed 'Rick' made everything interesting, I was already struggling to keep up. Stefan, however, was taking it all in his stride. Was I stupid to think I could do okay here, am I doomed to always be the new stupid kid, who can't even keep up with the basics?

"Mr White, I asked you a question." Rick is looking at me with a, slightly annoyed, slightly concerned look on his face.

"Umm, yeah," Stefan taps his paper and I glance at it. "1066?" I ask.

"Thank you, Aiden," Rick said while looking at Stefan disapprovingly. "Stay behind after class please," he says looking at me this time. Oh no, he's going to hate me now, I'm really not cut out for this place. Stefan's a genius this all just comes naturally for him, and I'm just a no one, I look down at my desk in shame and scribble noted in my book for the rest of the lesson. I don't even realise it's ended.

"What's up Aiden?" Rick's sat on top of my desk looking down on me. Everyone looks down at me. What the hells come over me? Rick waits patiently for me to speak.

"My parents flew off to Spain, and left me here."

"So, don't you like it here? Do you want to leave?"

"No of course not, I love it here, I-I just, I don't fit in do I. I'm thick in comparison to the other students. This schools just so good and posh and..."

"Posh," Rick barks out laughing, "trust me kiddo this place might be fancy prancy, but posh." He grins down at me. "If anyone deserves to be here it's you."

"What do you know," I grumble.

"A bit too much," he says honestly, "after meeting you yesterday I was intrigued, you seemed too nice to come here, this place breeds genius..."

"Why thanks," I interrupt.

"Well no, that's not what I meant your smart to its just..."

"Here have my spade," I smirk, miming offering him an invisible spade.

"You sarky bastard," he chuckles, "no what I mean is genius' are cold people, take Tyler, for instance, he has the brain of a seasoned philosopher, but the heart of a politician. Anyway, I read your file. Sorry if I overstepped, but, orphaned at birth, no idea who your parents are, adoptive family moves around so much you can't even get on a football team." I smile at him for remembering. "It must have been rough."

I shake my head, "your wrong, I've been to more places then these stuck up daddy's boy's could have dreamed of, I've met so many amazing people, if only briefly, and I have a loving family that many would be envious of."

"There you go, smile, you're a good person, and so what if you have to stay here, you've already got good friends, and even if you can't see it yet you belong here, more then you might think."

A/N: I'm so into this now this chapter basically wrote itself. I promise next chapter you'll get something wolfy, scouts honour. :) -GM156


	4. He shoots, he scores!

With a happy facade, I trudge to the cafeteria to get lunch and meet up with the gang. I don't think it will cheer me up. Especially not when I stop walking and glance up at the table where Stefan and Matt are at. Their laughing contently with three girls. They're very pretty.

One is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown doe-eyes, and long dark brown hair. She's as tall as Matt, and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique.

The girl standing beside Stefan is also, shocker, a beautiful young woman with a pale complexion, blue-green eyes and medium length blonde hair which she has in a naturally waved style. She has a slim, yet toned and athletic figure, and is also very tall coming only slightly below Stefan.

Sat down with both pairs is a girl of exotic beauty, she has soft and gentle facial features and she has somewhat of a delicate appearance. She has a heart-shaped face, with full cheeks and a pointed chin. Her eyes are large, round and almond-shaped which are olive green in colouring, with straight white teeth and a warm and generous smile. She has clear and soft light brown skin, with long, luxurious or soft black wavy hair. What she lacks in height she definitely makes up for in looks.

"They're a hot group," Scott sighs, he's snuck up behind me.

"Yeah, they are, do you want to say hi?"

"No, No they'll eat us for lunch. I mean, look at them." He points dramatically towards the group. I grin at him.

" 'Them', mate those boys are our roommates Matt and Stefan, and their really nice. As for the girls, I don't have a clue, although the girl next Matt, I think she might have been in my History." I start walking toward them, but Scott doesn't follow, "come on," I smirk at him, "your not chicken, are you?" He laughs, his head falls back, his Adam's apple sticks out, all his gorgeous smooth skin on show.

"Hey," Stefan shouts across the room, "get your cute butt over here now White."

I chuckle and me and Scott head over to the table. "This is Caroline," Stefan points to the bubbly blonde who grins in response "This is Elena," Stefan points at the pale brunette." She quirks her lips up, in a Stefan like style while looking me up and down. "And last-but-not-least is Bonnie."

Matt's head shoots up at the mention of Bonnie, "Yeah, Aiden meet Bonnie, you two could hit it off. Elena and I have, even Stefan likes Caroline." Elena and Caroline all blush at Matts forwardness. Stefan just smirks at you knowingly.

"You know guys," I gulp, "I'm really not looking for a relationship right now." I grin nervously. "Sooooo yeah."

Right so backtrack to a ten-year-old me in an Australian primary school. I had a best friend there, he was called Kyle. One evening my dad and I sat down and had, you know 'the talk' about how when a man and a woman love each other, blah blah blah, birds and bee's, but all I could think about was how much I loved Kyle and wanted to be with him. Now, even though times have changed, a lot, and two men can happily live with each other, my *cough cough* Christian parents still don't know I'm gay. I'd like it to stay that way. So that means keeping it a secret from my friends, one of which has the biggest mouth in history. Matt *cough*.

"Any-who," I tried to change the subject cheerfully, "this is Scott." I gesture to a nervous looking Scott. Stefan grins at me, shit my not so smooth cover-up from later mustn't have worked too well at hiding my obviously growing crush. There's a chorus of 'hello' from everyone around the table. Stefan raises his mug of coffee and grins. 'For God sake man learn some subtlety,' I scream in my head, "and 'I'm Hungry', so, I'm going to grab some food I'll be back in a sec."

"Bye Hungry," Matt shouts after me. I smirk back at him.

I disappear from the group's sight and grab a fruit salad and a chicken sandwich, the dinner lady smiles at me and looks out of the window, I follow her line of sight to the cafeteria windows where notice the darkening clouds. 'Great now I'm going to have to do Physical Ed in the rain.

With nothing lightening my mood I eat lunch quickly and quietly with the gang, then head off to the changing rooms on my own. On my way, I grab my duffel bag with my provided uniform in it from our room. It's just plain black with no number. I grab my earphones and phone sighing, to lighten the mood I play 'The Perfect World' by Marty Friedman. 'Ha light what a joke'.

Why am I been like this, I need to get my head in the zone, get ready to play, play, play. Zone. Deep breath. Focus.

I arrive at the overly clean and sleek changing rooms and, well change. Then I stretch while listening to 'Holy Diver', screechy metal rock music. Whoop Whoop.

The room slowly fills with people, lots of big, young men, who look like they mean business. I gulp and evert my eyes from a particularly muscly hot guy who looks like he should be playing professionally. "Right then, which of you losers are here to play and who's here for an easy A?" A burly man yells at us. There's a mumble of 'here to play'. "Right then, get your asses out there and give me ten laps." I grin ten laps would be easy breezy, I keep smiling until I reach the pitch, I mean, umm, stadium. Man, this is huge. Ten laps of this will kill me.

"Since none of you came forward and was honest about that easy A, I'll wean out the liers, one way or another."

"But Sir, this could cause an injury." A brave boy shouts forward.

"If you're prepared to pass out or injure yourself, I'll know your serious, but don't fake it. I. Will. Find. Out. NOW RUN!" He practically screams at us, and just like that the huge crowd lurches forwards knocking someone off balance, its brave-boy. "Oy kid-on-the-ground, your out."

'Shit, shit, shit. Got to keep moving, if I stay in the middle I'll be safe.' I bump into someone accidentally, "sorry," I mumble.

"Hey, Aiden, good to see a friendly face in this shit show." It's Matt. He's smiling, not even breaking a sweat as we turn the first corner. I grin back, and we break into a silent jog that's slowly picking up the pace as we set into a rhythm, by the second lap we're actually quite close to the front, but thoroughly exhausted, eight more laps, we're not smiling anymore. 'How fit do they expect us to be?' 'Did I sign up to the Olympics without knowing?' 'Is this even legal?' Quite a few boys have dropped out, even more have been pulled out by Coach, but theirs at least 30 of us left, lots look ready to call it quits by the fifth lap. Then we hear it, all we need to keep pushing on, to run harder, faster and stronger than ever before.

"The first person to finish is guaranteed on the football team," Coach spits like it's the worst idea ever. I almost fall over laughing when I figure Alaric probably gave him the idea. Eight laps down is when things really start heating up, summoning all the energy I have left, albeit very little energy, I force my burning legs forward into a sprint. Suddenly, I feel it, I grin and run forward taking the lead, this is what I've been waiting for, my runners high. I feel nothing, no pain, its like I've only just started running. I've never felt it this strong. Turning the first corner and starting the last lap I'm still in the lead, running as fas as I've ever run before. This might be the fastest lap I've run before. Coach has stopped shouting and his whistle has dropped from his mouth, all eyes are on me as I turn the last lap, or so I thought. Tyler passes me grinning, he's not even out of breath. 'has he been hanging back all this time? Is this revenge for earlier? If so, I'm pissed.

"Smile White, it might never happen," Tyler smirks as he crosses the line meters in front of me. What the fu...

Crossing the line second I was ready to hit Tyler so hard we would go back in the future so I could win. Matt had to hold me back, and I'm so grateful he did. Attacking a student would lead to expulsion and I had no one at home, no money, and wouldn't have gotten a job if I was labelled 'aggressive and volatile'.

After the race fiasco we the remaining 20 students, yep only 20, were split half an half to play a game of 10 v 10, finally. Time to show I'm worth it and low-and-behold Tyler was the opposition. My enemy. I could cope with that, I grin as the balls passed to me and the whistle blows signalling for us to start. I pass to Matt, and boy he can play footy like a pro. Damn, if he doesn't end up as captain I'll eat my shorts, how could I compete with that. We score the first goal but I don't feel like celebrating, I felt angry. Angry at Tyler. Angry at perfect Matt. Angry at my stupid promise to be captain. Angry at myself. My vision tinted red, figuratively and literally, 'hm weird', and my mouth hurt like hell. Then I charged down the field after the ball, Tyler had it, which didn't help my rage. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as people stopped to watch me run, faster than humanly possible. I slid, one foot out, puddles splashing up in a glorious wave, successfully taking the ball from Tyler. Standing and shoulder barging him out of the way. Everyone launched into action then, the other team tried to block my path but I dodged and span my way through them before kicking the ball so hard the goalie barely saw it, before it crashed through the back of the goal, ripping the netting. I threw my arms in the air, whooping. No one cheers.

I turn round grinning to see a group of students huddled together around something. I move closer, cautiously. Matt looks at me funnily, he smelt strange, almost disappointed with a hint of surprise. 'Can you smell emotion?' Hanging limply to one side is a hand, attached is a perfectly still body. Tyler. 'Oh no. Oh no. No. No. No. This can't be happening.' I start to panic, adrenalin running low when suddenly I'm flushed with a calm feeling and my ears start to thump with blood rushing to my head. Wait. That noise. It's not coming from me. It's soft and almost sickeningly slow. A heartbeat. 'Thump... Thump... Thump.' An intake of breath, gurgling, no, choking, I rush between the crown getting to my knees next to the body.

"Get back you've done enough White," Coach whispers, pale. I ignore him and role Tyler on his side shoving my fingers down his throat and pulling his tong forward. A scary noise erupts from Tyler's throat while he takes a deep breath. Breathing ragged, but at least he's breathing. His heartbeat picks up too. Good. 'I'm no murderer.'

I stand under the shower crying. The locker rooms empty and Tylers been taken to Matron, he'll be okay in a week or so, apparently. It doesn't make me feel any better, Matt ran off towards the dorm after the newly dubbed Mr Tanner dismissed us. I felt cold all over, cold to the bone. 'What if Tyler had died?' It's a good job I have a free period 'cos I'm a mess'. 'What even happened out there? Why did I lose so much control, how come I was so strong?' I'm not aggressive, I swear. I turn the shower off and am about to get dressed when I hear voices.

"What the hell happened out there?" It's Alaric. Oh shit, it's Alaric Saltzman. Head of the football team.

"Boy wonder almost killed a student," Tanner replies coldly.

"Who? Aidan"

"Yep," Tanner pops the 'p', "I don't know what you see in him, but he's a liability. If I were you, I wouldn't let him on the team, heck, I wouldn't let him try out."

I slide down the tiled wall till I'm sat on the cold hard floor, towel wrapped around my waist. This is it, it's over before it's even begun. I hear the door sing close the noise ricocheting through the room, one door closing and no doors opening.

A/N: Mwahaha I know I'm evil, what a cliffy. I'm sorry this is late, but I wanted to get this chapter right, so don't worry I've not abandoned my baby fic. I kinda made up with it being one of the longer chapters. Unfortunately, updates might not be as regularly, because on Monday I start my first year of college. Whoop Whoop. I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please follow, favourite and review to let me know how you feel about this fic, names will be mentioned and questions answered at the top of my next chapter.

Your friendly neighbourhood -GM156


	5. Never alone or cold

All the steam had condensed and was now trickling down the tiled walls like rain on a foggy winter morning. It was beginning to turn dark and cold too and I could tell I'd been here for quite a while now, as the shadows had moved from their original positions. I wasn't too bothered about the darkness, it seemed to envelop me in a bear like grasp, pressured but comforting. It was the cold that caught me, like an animal in a snare, I was shivering in my cold pale sweat, desperate and alone. The towel that was once wrapped around my waist fell loose, but not exposing me. My breath clouded in front of like a plume of smoke from a pissed of dragon that was sending off a warning. 'Why's Tanner such a prick?' 'Did Tyler mean for this to happen?' 'Why was I such a fool to fall for Tyler's ploy?' 'Would I get another chance?'

The door squeaked open, striking my head like an alarm bell, letting in a little golden light, so stark was the contrast from the darkened room, it was as if I could see the dust particles slow and dance in the light, it was as if summer had returned to their mysterious land and they were greeting it like an old friend. I turn my head towards the atrocious noise of the door to marvel at the beauty such pain could create. That was when I noticed the puddles that had formed on the floors, or more importantly, my face, my eyes, gold. I looked back gazing into the puddle in shock, but my eyes were their normal forest green colour.

Footsteps echoed in the other main section of the changing room where the lockers and benches were held. I hear a sigh that long drawn out and fed up sounding, "so unfair and foul a day I have not seen," the voice chuckles to himself, I'd recognise that voice anyway and almost jump when the person's shadow comes into view, it's big and imposing, stretch out upon the ever-lightening blanket of darkness I've cocooned myself in. "Who's there?" I open my mouth to reply, but realise I can't, I'm really shivering now and the pain from my head seems to have seeped down into the rest of my body. I don't like this feeling, even the darkness seems to have become an overpowering force, betraying my gullibility, 'am I so easy to trick?'. "Oh God, Aidan, how long have you been in here? Can you hear me? Aidan!" The figure shakes me gently and I smile up at the tall man.

"Oh, hi Salty... Saltzman, have you... heard the news" I drawl in a thick southern accent, I realise I probably sound unstable, but I'm pretty out of it in my defence. "Of course you have," I chuckled, "you were there. I'm an l-liabil-ity," I choke out.

"Shit, you weren't sposed' to be here White," he pauses, "and don't you dare ever, ever listen to anything that Tanner says, you here me, you are not, I repeat, not a liability." He's knelt down next to me, not touching, but his presence alone makes me feel less alone, warm, better. "Can you stand? You need to put something warm on, come on, up you get." His eyes look directly into mine, he's being sincere. I take a deep breath through my nose and smell, worry? Then I'm being tugged up by my armpits and all of a sudden I'm dressed and walking while Saltzman talks. My brains still not really caught up yet, but every so often I nod along so it seems like I'm listening. That is until I hear snippets of, 'warm up' and 'up to room'. I'm too tired to deal with Stefan and Matt, but also too tired too really complain as I follow dutifully behind through a labyrinth of corridors and doors until we arrive at our destination. Sudden realisation jolts me awake though as I realise this isn't my door, neither is t this my room. It's his. Imagine that, only one day into the term and I'm already in my hot male teacher's room, boy am I smooth. Actually, I'm just a nerves wreck, what the heck are we doing here?

Upon entering I'm surprised by the character of the room, there are quite a few nick-nacks and souvenir from many a visited country. Strangely, there seems to be quite a few pieces of white wooden carvings from a place called Crystal Falls, I can only imagine what he'd need the stake shaped ones for, I mean come on, vampires, ha. Also, there are entire walls covered in postcards from different people across the world, a notable name being a man named Klause whos card read 'catch me if you can, love your favourite Mikelson'. The card was from New Orleans and had an intricately drawn diagram on it, I couldn't even begin to decipher what it meant.

Suddenly, a warm drink is being pushed into my hands, "drink, it's hot cocoa, with a shot of espresso, should have you feeling better in soon." I do as I'm told, and let me tell you that coffee was strong enough to wake the dead, I gulp it down greedily, feeling the warmth return to me. "Better?" Alaric grins down at me and I grin sheepishly into my mug.

"Thank you, you didn't have to, really," I add as he's about to interrupt. "I'm sorry about earlier as well, I shouldn't have said anything." I haven't looked up from my mug once while I talk to him.

"It's no problem, happy to help anytime. Your wrong to apologise, I should be the one doing that, I want to reiterate as well, that Tanner is a dick, and," I look up at his blatant show of disrespect for Tanner, "if you promise to try and control yourself, I'm perfectly happy for you to still come to try-outs."

"But, I hurt Tyler, I could have fatally injured him..."

"No 'buts', of 'ifs' or whatever you were going to say next, if I remember correctly it was you that saved his life. It was you that stepped up when no one else would, or could. I need that level of commitment on the team, that level of leadership, and reaction time, because, even though you messed up, you didn't freeze, if anything you proved your worth to me, your dedication is outstanding."

"Sir, I-I don't understand."

"Sorry, let me explain. You acted out of anger yes?" I nod, "so, unlike many people, pros even, instead of letting your anger best you, and let that boy lay there, in agony and scared, and do nothing in an act of petty revenge, for whatever reason, you acted and did what every person dreams of doing. You saved a life."

I blush in gratitude, I would never have looked at it in that way. It was as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, even if I didn't agree with all of what Saltzman had said. I was no hero, but I also wasn't a villain. I guess that makes me plain old boring and for the first time, I never wanted that to change.

Once Alaric had gone back off into his kitchenette to make himself a cup of tea and after sharing a truly happy smile, I was left to really look around his living space and shockingly his room was an explosion of vibrant greens, there's are so many potted plants sat around, if I didn't know the man I'd almost have thought he was growing drugs. One, in particular, is very interesting, its greyish stem is long and tall and upon it sits a twisted mass of dark, almost black, flowers, if they can be called that. It almost seems to be calling out to me, screaming for me to reach out and touch it, my arm outstretched I lean forward in anticipation. As I grasp the buds the oddest thing happened, a fizzling bubbling occurs and vapour from the plant snakes upwards into the room, it takes me a second to realise what's happening. It's burning my hand. It's. Burning. My. Hand. I pull back in immediate shock and look at mt red, raw and pus covered hand. A mug smashes on the floor in the doorway to the kitchenette and I pull my hand away from view, but when I look up no ones there. I wince in pain. "I think I better go," I yell into the kitchen where the broken mug lays abandoned.

"Okay," Alaric replies, but his voice sounds strained, that's odd he couldn't have seen could he? "Be careful," he adds, as I walk out of the door shutting it behind me. Shoving my hands in the pockets of the gym staffs hoody I find myself wearing, I briefly wonder where my clothes are, however, my mind is truly set on what the heck just happened, surely whatever those plants are their way to dangerous to be out in the open of someone's room, let alone a college where ever nosey students tend to snoop. I rush back to my room and unlock the door hastily and when I'm ready to show both Matt and Stefan the evidence of my midnight endeavours, I all-of-a-sudden realise I've grabbed the key with my right hand, the one I gripped the flower in, apart from there's no longer any pain. I begin to panic that I've lost nerve endings and the ability to really use my hand, what if the adrenaline was the only thing keeping me going? I fall through the opening doorway to find Matt and Stefan deep in discussion. They both jump up in surprise as I burst into the room.

"Aidan, are you alright?" I'm asked for the second time this evening, by a worried looking Stefan. I must look bad because they both spring into action coming to my side.

Matt flinches back in horror, "Oh my God, Aidan, your hand." Stefan runs off into the bathroom and is back in record time with a bowl of water and a cloth. I'm carefully manoeuvred to the seating area where Stefan begins cleaning my had up. I flinch thinking that water will sting my hand but I feel nothing. The water quickly turns red. with my blood. Stefan lets out an audible sigh and, in a moment of confusion, I glance at my grisly hand, only there's not a mark on it, not even a slight discolouration where there used to be angry red blotches just minutes before. I had healed, Christ how had I healed? The wound had looked so bad it made me feel sick I thought the ever so rational Stefan would immediately make me go to matron upon seeing it, however, he just sat there and stared. I swear it had been there, a burn wound covering my hand from my palm to the tippy tops of my middle finger. But my skin was no longer blistered and scarred, instead it was flesh covered and almost looked healthier then it did before.

"What happened, Aiden, look at me?" Stefan says

"Isn't it obvious," Matt responds, Stefan shoots him a glare which so clearly says, 'shut up Matt you fool', it almost makes me smirk at Matts puppy dog eye apology.

"No," Stefan replies, almost whispering, his gaze is back on me. "I want to hear Aidan's side of the story." How on earth could I explain this to my friends? They'd think I was insane. 'Oh, that's simple Stefan, I can hear people talking through the walls, my hormones are off the charts, I can smell emotions, I'm more aggressive then ever, I'm hallucinating my eyes turning colours, and now I can somehow heal unhealable wounds in minutes,' I look up into Stefan, then Matt's eyes, 'ya know guys, to be honest, it's honestly it's just been an average first day at college.' I close my eyes, my head spinning with the mysterious goings on of the day. I lean against Stefan's shoulder.

"In the morning," I murmured breathing in his musky scent, I breath out, mmmm smells like relief, it's a nice smell. "I'm a little tired. Time is it?" I'm starting to doze off not making too much sense.

"Three in the morning," Matt humphs, I don't hear much after that.

"He's such a rose," chuckling.

A/N: Well this was ready quicker then I thought it would be. Yay. I really can't believe how long this first day seems to have been, so much has happened, a lot more then I expected. Next day, next chapter, we see Tanner verse Salvatore. Don't forget to follow and review, as they help me so much and make me happy. :) :p

-GM156


	6. Wolfsbane vs Vervain

Groggy. Tired. Confused. That's how I'd describe my second day at Bambrick High. God could only know how eventful a first day could be, and it would definitely all have to happen to me. One could only pray shit died down from now on, what was that saying, oh yes, the only way is up. And let me tell you that groggy Tuesday morning definitely started bloody great as well, but compared to last night it wasn't very difficult to be better. That's because I woke up laid sprawled effortlessly over the top of my two, very sexy, best friends, on top of a very warm, soft, comfy green rug. I let out a silent yawn and opened my crust eyes gently rubbing the sleep from them, I had not gotten enough sleep at all. My head felt clouded and heavy as I fought to not let my eyes droop shut, carefully I stretched my legs and arms then detangled my self from the other boys. 'Today is going to be okay', I think to myself. Its only quarter past six, I have two hours before I need to be ready for going down to breakfast, I should probably catch up on some more Z's and I would, but I don't trust myself to be able to get back up, 'plus someones going to need to sort these two out', I grin internally while looking down at Matt and Stefan who've curled up together in order to fill my gap.

Quietly, I take a short efficient shower making sure to rub any of the remaining dirt from my hand. Then I dry and dress smart, if today's going to be better, I better dress like a Bambrick student. After a spray of Stefan's Hugo Boss deodorant under my pits and on my wrists, 'he'll never know', I wear smart fitted navy blue dress pants and white dress shirt with a low collar, coupled with a light sky blue dress shirt, which I pulled up the sleeves of close to my elbows. Looking over my shoulder, movement from the corner of my eyes makes me turn around. Stefan's snuck up behind me.

"Morning hotshot," he grins, "catch." Stefan throws me a belt, which I catch. "If you're going to nick my spray you might as well borrow this too, don't want your trousers falling down." I grin sheepishly at him and look down at my feet.

"Thanks for last night", I daren't look him in the eye.

"Don't you dare apologise, whatever happened, I'm always here if you want to tell me what's going on, you're a riddle wrapped in a mystery Mr White." He's still grinning, but I can hear the sincerity in his voice. 'If only I could tell you', but I couldn't, even if Bambrick High seemed like a completely different world, the strange things happening around me are definitely not normal, not at Bambrick, not anywhere.

Later that day I find myself sat in Psychology again, after this I only have a History lesson today, talk about a win. However, I do have a lot of homework, somehow, apparently the teachers like to surprise you by e-mailing preparation homework to do before the next lesson, it's a good job I checked my phone this morning at breakfast. Scott strolls in just behind our teacher, Sasha a young slender woman, I'm pretty sure she's the reason most of the male student here picked Psyc.

Scott sits down wincing, "I swear my legs are going to drop off, Tanner killed me with those ten laps."

"Hello to you too," I whisper, Sasha's started the lesson, sending a disapproving glare at Scott, he just grins at her cheekily with his perfect white smile.

"How come your so cheery, you superhuman or something?"

"No." I reply a little too quickly, "Ice, duh," 'shit, don't worry keep calm, I think he bought it'

"Oh," he chuckles, "why didn't I think of that?" He whispers back

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe it's got something to do with the fact you forgot to bring a pen on your first day, maybe, maybe your clinically thick," I mock him. Scott bumps his shoulder into mine.

"Hey, wait a minute, that's just your superhuman sarcasm right, or don't you want to be friends anymore," he fakes a fearful look of horror.

"Shut up," I smirk, he wipes away fake beads of sweat dramatically.

"Few, I thought I'd lost my one and only friend."

"Where were you last night anyway roomy," I ask him, I felt bad that I'd forgot he was meant to be there, but hey give a guy some credit yesterday was mental.

Scott visibly reddens, " I, um, got lost, I ended up sleeping in lost and found, there were a duvet and pillows in there."

I can't help myself, I burst out laughing hysterically. And that's how I got kicked out of my first lesson.

Heading towards the library I can't help but chuckle at Scott's daft story, It's so bad I can't even be mad at him for getting me thrown out. Trying to shake myself I enter the library for the first time, and boy is it not disappointing it's just as grand as the rest of the college. Books lined every surface available, wall to ceiling, piled on desks, stacked on shelves, balanced precariously in corners. It smelt wonderful too, like old paper and knowledge and, I sniff, Stefan and Matt? I head towards where I think they are and pause hidden behind a bookcase when I hear them talking.

"...Only Aidan can tell us what it looked like mate," Stefan whispers. There's a furious sound of paper been ruffled and pages been turned.

"I know Stefan, but there's only one plant that it could have been," Matt whispers loudly back at him, obviously not used to being subtle. "Wolfsbane."

I've heard about wolfsbane before, or as its more commonly known as, aconite, its leaves and flowers when handled or consumed in large doses, are very toxic to humans. Maybe that's what burned me last night, or early this morning depending on how you look at it. I've never actually heard of it burning people though, maybe it was a particular species?

I stand hidden for a while, pondering whether to interrupt them or not.

"Oh, hay, fancy seeing you here Aidan," Scott beams down at me. I grab him by the collar and pull him behind the bookcase, while visibly trying to imitate shushing without making a noise. Stefan pokes his head around the corner looking red and embarrassed.

"Sorry if you heard us talking about you Aidan, we were just trying to..." Stefan looks up and immediately stops speaking, and at first I don't realise why, but then I see it, or more like feeling it. Scott and I are pressed up together against the bookcase. Scott's turned a particularly sexy shade of red and I feel like I'm definitely matching. Quickly, I push up and off Scott, who's now grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I... umm, I..." 'Mumble like an idiot Aidan, good one', I take a deep breath. "Why are you researching Wolfbane?" I puzzle. Stefan gives me a sympathetic look.

"We're, Matt and I, and trying to figure out what caused the burn on your hand."

"You burned your hand?" Scott cries, lifting my hands in his to eye level, so he can inspect them both with worry.

"Umm, yeah, kind of."

"How can you kind of burn your hand, and they both look completely fine now." Scotts pushing for an answer I don't know how to give, I look over to Stefan who subtly shakes his head. He obviously doesn't want me to tell Scott anything, but I haven't even told him that much.

"Don't worry Scott it was only a small burn," 'lie', "and it's all healed now," 'truth' "'cos Stefan here is a first aid wiz," 'partially true, Stefan took charge like he knew exactly what to do.' I add a wolfish grin at the end of my mostly true cover-up to attempt to hide any trace of a lie. "So, um, do you think Wolfsbane was the cause? How did you even know it was a plant that burnt me?"

"Possibly, and we overheard Saltzman talking to Tanner about his travels, although he didn't sound too fond of them, apparently over time he gathered a rather large collection of plants," Stefan replies, he seems confident like he knows what he's talking about.

"Yawn, I mean, talk about Snoozeville," Matt's popped his head around the corner. "'Hi, I've travelled the world and collected lots of interesting antiquities, wanna see my plant collection?'" Matt puts his hands on his hips, while quite accurately imitating Mr Saltzman. Stefan, Scott and I fall about laughing until one of the upper years shushes us.

"Can you describe the plant?" Stepan asks, Matt looks at me eagerly.

"Sure," I remember the twisted black plant, but then I stop, was that the plant I'd touched? Or was it the green stemmed purple budded plant next to it, my head was fuzzy trying to remember, I had reached out to grab the black plant, adrenaline pulsing through me, but before I could reach it I had brushed passed open-palmed against the purple flower, had adrenaline halted my reaction time to the pain, which plant had it been, think, think? "I mean I was sure."

"What do you mean?" Matt seethed, "surely you know what plant you touched," his voice gets higher with every syllable.

"Calm down Matt," Stefan says through gritted teeth, equally as loud. 'Okay, this has officially got weird what should it matter what I touched?' "Describe it, please," Stefan asks, much calmer than before.

"It was dark stemmed, almost black, with buds the same colour and leaves that were green in the light, that's the flower I grabbed." Matt looks like he releases a breath he didn't know he was holding, whereas Stefan seems to take a breath in seeing there's more to my story. "But before that my palm brushed against a lighter flower, with a green stem and bluey almost purple flowers, with the timing been so quick it truly could have been either." Matt walks away. Stefan looks pale, but nods at me.

"Thanks for being honest," he says, then leaves trailing behind Matt like he'd been kicked.

"Well that was weird," Scott says.

"Agreed." I take a deep breath, close my eyes and listen.

"...are you kidding me." It was Matt

"Calm down!" Stefan's voice replies

"We don't even know what he is," Matt again.

"We will soon. All we need to do is figure it out."

"So, What will it be... Wolfsbane..."

"Or Vervain?"

Thank God for the gorgeous Scott Mcall for without him I would feel very alone right now. Stefan and Matt where completely blanking me, sneaking around corners, whispering things even I could not here. I was absolutely sick of it, I thought at college we outgrew these petty moments of childhood drama, but obviously not. It wasn't until Wednesday, my third day, that I even caught sight of Matt and Stefan in History, sat together all friendly.

Stanger then seeing Matt in History class though, the one person I was looking forward to seeing, Alaric, didn't show. Oh no, instead we had Mr Tanner filling in because Saltzman was feeling ill. Yay. Can you sense the sarcasm? I can practically feel it ooze out of me.

I've been trying not to listen in on conversations lately, it feels like an invasion of privacy, but when Stefan's joking with Matt about Tanner it's hard not to pay attention and even harder not to feel the knot in my chest tighten. "Something wicked this way comes." It's Stefan, Matt bursts out laughing, he must have told Stefan about the shit Tanner put us through on our first P.E lesson. 'How many times have they left me out of conversations?'

"Wait what's that line from?" Matt asks Stefan, still trying to stifle his giggling fit. 'It's from Macbeth you pudding.' I laugh at him kindly in my head.

"Macbeth, the witch says it."

Oh yeah, does that make you a witch."

"Definitely, a sexy one." I can practically see Stefan's eyebrows wiggling up and down in mock seduction.

Tanner coughs to get our attention, the lesson is starting. "Miss Gilbert?" Elena hums to show shes listening. "What date was Pearl Harbor?"

"Um..." Elena clearly doesn't know the answer, but Tanners eyes bore into her hungry for a mistake, 'he's acting like an A+ prick right now.'

"December 7, 1941," Stefan answers casually

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner directs his sarcasm towards Stefan and there's muffled giggles around the class.

"Anytime," Stefan supplies, not missing a beat. Tanner looks shocked that a student would speak to him in such a way.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall," Tanner tests.

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." 'Is he, I didn't know that?'

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." For once it seems me and Tanner are on the same page, this intellectual fight will surely be interesting.

Stefan: "1964."

Tanner: "John F. Kennedy assassination."

Stefan: "1963."

Tanner: "Martin Luther King."

Stefan: "'68."

Tanner: "Lincoln."

Stefan: "1865."

Tanner: "Roe vs. Wade."

Stefan: "1973."

Tanner: "Brown vs. Board."

Stefan: "1954."

Tanner: "The battle of Gettysburg."

Stefan: "1863."

Tanner: "Korean War."

Stefan: "1950 to 1953." 'This is getting close, Tanners sweating.'

Tanner: "Ha! It ended in '52." 'I spoke too soon.' Tanners face breaks into a smile and his voice is joyful. 'What kind of sick teacher gets excited over beating a student?'

Stefan: "Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." 'Or did I?'

Tanner: "Look it up, somebody. Quickly." There's venom laced in his voice now

Students shuffle papers round on the desk looking for the correct answer, I find the sheet, "It was 19...53." I grin triumphantly and turn round in my seat to see Matt and Stefan grinning at me too. That'll show Tanner.

Stefan, Elena, Matt and I are walking out to break after History, there's an awkward silence in the air, but it's better than nothing been there at all.

"What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!" I swivel my head around quickly trying to locate the urgent voice. To late.

Tyler kicks the ball at Stefan and everything seems to kick into slow motion, no pun intended, as I watch helplessly as the ball soars towards Stefan's head. Stefan, who has his back towards him, hasn't noticed the impending doom yet. However, something unexpected happened, more unexpected then been attacked by a football. Stefan quickly turns around, like a ninja with eyes in the back of his head, he catches the ball with the utmost grace and throws it back to Tyler as if nothing happened. Tyler and his friend stare gormlessly as our group as if Stefan just pulled flowers out of his... um, unmentionables? Elena and Matt laugh and I stand awestruck, because Stefan shouldn't have been able to do that. Was he like me, was I not alone in my freakiness?

"That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football." Elena gushes, Matt looks at her like she's grown a second head.

"Hey, I play football too you know."

"I know, I know don't worry your head sweety," Elena replies, "it's just I've never heard Stefan talk about it."

"I used to play. It was a long time ago." Stefan smiles slightly as if remembering fond times.

"So why don't you try out for the team?" I ask, "It would be amazing if you did, imagine us three on the team together, it'd be great."

Matt looks away, and Stefan looks down. 'What is their issue with me?'

"Yeah, I don't think so," Stefan says bluntly.

"So, you don't like football?" Elana guesses.

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw that guy over there, and we both know how Tyler feels."

"Since when do you care about what Tyler thinks or feels?" Matt butts in, it's true though.

"It's not that... I, um, I suppose I could try out, but I might not get in."

"That's all we're asking mate, that you try." Matt smacks him on the back. " Now, let's get me some food.

A/N: Sorry this is so late :) college has held me back from writing this and when I finally did I didn't like it, so I rewrote it again and again and again, hopefully it's okay, and to make up for the lateness this chapters the longest one yet. Don't forget to follow and comment, comment, comment to show your support, the next chapter should be out quicker if I sort my act out ;p.


	7. Coffee, coffee all around...

Back in the dorm room the boys and I made an unexpected discovery. Apparently, due to Mr fantastic slept-in-lost-and-found, *cough cough*, the one and only Scott McCall, we've gained a new addition to our epic dorm room.

"Come on, just tell us what it is," Matt whines, obviously bored of the whole ordeal, I completely agree with him. Scott had dragged us all back to our room after our Saturday morning breakfast with the biggest shit eating grin I'd ever seen dawn someones face. He'd sandwiched all four of us up into a line in front of his desk which he'd pulled into the middle of the living space. On top of Scott's desk sat a strangely shaped, slightly rectangular object covered in an old pillowcase. Quite inventive, if I must say so myself. Scott stood behind his desk, facing us.

"Oh shush yourself, princess, you're going to love me for this," Scott sasses, hand-on-hip, making me bark out a laugh. I covered it quickly with the back of my hand by coughing, as Matt shoots me his dead-eye glare, Scott gives me an amused grin.

"Someone already does," Stefan dead-pans in a whisper they yelps as my elbow connects with his rib.

"What's that?" Scott questions, irritated at being interrupted yet again.

"Nothing!" Stefan and chimes in his most innocent little cherub voices, mine is slightly rougher as I stare at Stefan warning him to shut it. Scott shrugs his shoulders and positions himself behind the strange object hand on top of the cotton pillowcase ready to pull it off.

"Gentlemen and no ladies," Scott announces dramatically, everyone lets out a sigh. "Drum roll please..." Scotts the only one to start slapping the desktop. 'Poor thing,' I start drumming my hands against my stomach. "We have a coffee machine," Scott reveals an old battered scratched coffee machine. I'm truly impressed.

"How the hell did you get that?" Matt yelps, ungracefully throwing himself onto the floor reaching to inspect the coffee machine, "You dark-haired God among men, you-you genius, you-you,"

"Okay, okay don't boost the man's ego anymore, his head won't fit through the door when you're done with him," Stefan and I chuckle at Matts antics, while Scott stands a little straighter as if to prove our point. Matt doesn't seem to listen as he half tackles Scott into a bear like hug dramatically fake smooching him in the lips.

Scott swoons reciprocating the fake kiss, while Stefan turns to me placing his finger in his mouth blanching. I just look on in envy.

Once finished with their little performance, Scott turns to us, "now all we need is some coffee grounds from the cafe, then we'll be able to refuel whenever we want."

"I'll go!" Both Matt and Stefan echo in unison. Scott pauses for a second, almost in disbelief.

"Ummm, sure. You can both go if your so desperate." The two boys scamper through the door almost knocking each other out in their need to acquire coffee. Scott turns to me dangling a large chocolate bar in front of my face "I thought I was going to need some kind of reward in order to get someone to nick some coffee."

An hour later and there's still no sign of Stefan or Matt and you could tell their sensible(ish) influence had been much missed. Mistakes had been made. Scott and I had long before munch our way through the family sized chocolate bar, toilet paper now decorated the room, cushions were flung everywhere, beds had been bounced on and at one point I had found myself sprawled over Scott on the sofa as we slowly made our way down from our sugar-induced high. Now, however, I was pacing on the spot slightly worried.

"Calm down sour-face," Scott chastises me, "come on sit down, they'll be back soon, in fact, any second... Now!"

I look at the door expectantly, but no one comes through it, I wasn't expecting them too, I would have heard them coming. "This is shit!" I growl in frustration.

"Hey, I know it is, but we just have to wait." Scott replies, 'Oh Scott, always the voice of reason' I let my gaze linger on his rumpled clothes, but snap my head back up when I realise my friends are still missing, call me dramatic but something must be wrong.

Then I hear it, the unmistakable sound of feet scurrying along, and the voices of...

"Matt and Stefan where the hell have you been?" They share a nervous glance with each other, almost holding there own private silent conversation.

"Almost got caught," Matt huffs trying to catch his breath still, "Tanner chased us, we had to lose him, then took a long way back to make sure he wasn't following us and give him the impression we were housed in another part of the college."

Stefan nods along, "yeah, I take everything bad back that I ever said about the man, he's fit enough to be a coach, and he's damn well persistent and determined enough to give us a run for our money, literally."

Their lying. Oh. My. God, their lying. I can smell it on them, they reek of deception and worry about being caught out. I can almost smell a hint of sorriness on them as well, like they regret having to lie.

"Don't worry about it, let's have us some coffee!" Scott almost fist bumps the air he's so happy.

"Sounds like someone doesn't need it," Stefan teases, as he figures out the machine, grabbing a hand full of coffee grounds and adding them to the machine slowly. The coffee looks almost bitty with dashes of something purple laced in with it. I shake my head, 'trust Matt and Stefan to pick a special blend, no wonder Tanner chased them for it.'

"Oh lay off it Salvatore and pour us a cup would ya?" I push my mug towards him, he happily obliges filling it up to the top while Matt adds a dash of milk. Scott and I take a sip at the same time, sighing.

"Umm, guys, I think the milk's off?" Scott grimaces, swallowing his mouth full.

Forget the milk there's something very wrong with my coffee, it's burning my mouth. I can feel it, like fire burning my insides, blistering the sensitive skin, it's like my hand all over again, but much, much worse. I think my mouths melting, I can't swallow it. I rush to the sink and spit it out, puking. The sinks a bloodbath. I daren't look up. The metallic sink gleams and in the reflection of my blood, a yellow light? My eyes! I can't let them see, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

(Stefan POV)

"Now, all we need is some coffee grounds from the cafe, then we'll be able to refuel whenever we want." Scott grins turning towards us.

"I'll go!" Both Matt and I echo in unison. Scott pauses for a second, almost in disbelief.

"Umm, sure. You can both go if your so desperate." We scamper through the door almost knocking each other out, without giving Scott of Aidan another look. 'This is it, this is our chance to prove Aidan is one of us.'

Matt and I don't need to speak, we both know where we're heading. A quick stop at the kitchen and a little sweet talk with Lola, one of the dinner ladies and we've scored ourselves some coffee. Win. 'Now for the hard part.' Matt an I walk side by side towards a hopefully empty room. I knock, but there's no answer, good. I nod at Matt whose already on his knees picking the lock, just seconds later the door swings open. Aidan was right, Mr Saltzman loved to travel, I place a thick rubber glove onto my hand that I snatched from the kitchen and swiftly pluck a few dark flowers, Wolfsbane. No hassle so far.

The light flicks on, "Hello boys." Saltzman's sat in his armchair, frowning at us, arms crossed. "Now, what do you two need wolfsbane for hmmm?"

'Way to go, Stefan, you idiot, you jinxed it.' "Aconite, Sir, wolfsbane's," I pause to allow my statement not be misheard, "such a derogative name for it now isn't it?" Saltzman's eyes widen a smidge, not enough for the untrained eyes to see but well, my eyes aren't untrained, for lack of a better word. "Nice to know I'm not completely alone here." He quirks half smiling at us, but his head falls into his hands as he groans. "White, he doesn't know does he?" We shake our heads, Saltzman sighs. "Shit," he mumbles under his breath, "I knew there was something more to that kid."

"Wait, we're not even sure he is," Matt pauses, "you know, of the furry nature." I shove Matts' shoulder. 'Furry nature!'

"Oh please, you've not seen the kid having a panic attack, or touching wolfsba... sorry, aconite." Saltzman stutters, Stefan nods appreciatively.

"It's just, your aconites awfully close to your vervain, Sir, and well, White's not terribly sure which one he touched."

"Vampires," Saltzman snarls. Matt and I nod in agreement. "Go, but no more sneaking about, you and your 'friends' are always welcome here, and if all goes well," Saltzman's lowers his voice sincere, "tell White to stop by, any questions, big or small, just tell him I'm here if he needs me."

We nod then rush from the room as Saltzman shuts the door behind us, if only we'd checked first.

"Hay! You!" It's Tanner yelling for us to stop, as if, our hoods are pulled up and we're off like lightning. That prick doesn't stand a chance.

I feel a hand squeeze my shoulder, and a pair of brilliant blue eyes join my yellow ones. Matt? "It's going to be ok White, your one of us, you're a wolf."

A:N I just want to say I'm not happy with this chapter. I don't know why but I don't like it, that's why it's taken so long to be published/uploaded. I'm sorry this took so long, but tell me what you think and give me a comment ;p, is it as shit as I think? Next chapter holds a long conversation quite similar to 'the talk' but more werewolfy in context :) such fun, hopefully, it'll be out in the next week, but college is really holding me back from writing, which is a real shame.

Love always, your friendly neighbourhood GamerWolf156.


End file.
